


Good Boy

by a_big_apple



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Animal Play, Frottage, M/M, Modern Era, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pony Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 03:50:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7961359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_big_apple/pseuds/a_big_apple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teenaged equestrian Arthur has some unusual needs in the bedroom, and his boyfriend Merlin is more than willing to provide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Pornalot 2016 Challenge 3: Kink Link (kink: animal play; trope: high school au; word: socialism). This was originally much longer than the challenge allowed, and may at some point be expanded again, but here it is as I entered it!

Just after midnight, Merlin’s phone buzzes with a text from Arthur.

_what are you doing tomorrow_

_essay on socialism_ , Merlin replies.   _you have a better offer?_

_I’m showing tomorrow.  dad’s leaving for the weekend after.  stay over?_

Then the phone buzzes again.   _i bought something new._

Merlin’s stomach fizzes with anticipatory butterflies.   _i’ll be there at 8._

***

Merlin lets himself into the Pendragon house at 7:57.  Arthur’s bedroom door is open, and Merlin pauses there to survey the scene; Arthur’s riding kit tossed in a sweaty pile, a new ribbon hanging on the trophy display.  On the floor beside the bed sits the grooming bucket, deliberately placed.  

Arthur himself is sprawled naked on his side, eyes closed.  His breathing isn’t slow enough for sleep, but his body is lax, cock draped against his thigh.

Merlin’s already three steps into the room when he notices the tail, a silky fall of golden horsehair fanning across the mattress and disappearing between Arthur’s arse cheeks.  Groin tightening, Merlin moves in to have a closer look, and yes, it’s attached to a plug that Arthur’s _put inside himself_ while waiting for Merlin’s arrival.

He has to pause to take a slow breath; then he steps around beside Arthur’s head and quietly clucks his tongue.

Arthur twitches, eyes fluttering open and fixing on Merlin.  Delicately Merlin touches his cheek, rubs the bony ridge of his nose.  Leaning close, Merlin can smell sweat and stable.  “You worked so hard today,” he murmurs.  “What a fine pony you are.”  With a slow exhale, Arthur’s eyes slide closed again.  

Merlin smiles and strokes down his neck, over his shoulder and flank, then pats the meaty muscle of his outer thigh; the tail shifts as Arthur’s arse clenches.  “I know just what you need.”  He reaches into the bucket, drawing out silky cord--the halter and lead.  Arthur submits without fuss as the cords slide over his head, secure under his chin and across the bridge of his nose.  Merlin loops the lead around the bedpost; he doesn’t need to tie it.

When Merlin reaches for the bucket again, Arthur shifts onto all fours; at the first touch of the curry comb on his back, he shudders and relaxes.  “Good boy,” Merlin soothes, and Arthur blows a breath out through his lips.

Item by item Merlin applies the contents of the bucket; massaging circles with the curry comb, gentle flicks of the stiff bristle brush, long strokes with the body brush.  He takes the mane comb to Arthur’s hair, smoothing his bangs back, and their eyes catch.

“Shall we comb your lovely tail?” Merlin asks, assessing.  Arthur whickers, shifting.  Merlin kneels beside Arthur’s legs, runs a palm down Arthur’s spine to close his hand around the base of the tail; testing, he slowly twists it, and Arthur gives a throaty nicker.  “Beautiful,” Merlin breathes, and starts brushing.

He lets each long stroke pull at the plug as Arthur’s breath grows faster; gently he tries tilting it, angling the fall of hair beautifully up and pressing the end of the plug down inside.  Arthur grunts and jerks like he’s touched a live wire.  When he starts to tremble and pant, Merlin relents.

Arthur tips his head to look back, mouth open and face flushed; Merlin lets the moment draw out like taffy, then smiles.  “All right,” he says, and slides the halter from Arthur’s face.

Immediately, as any freshly-groomed pony does, Arthur rolls onto his back and writhes on the bedspread like it’s a proper dust bath.  Merlin laughs and shakes his head, taking in the flush mottling Arthur’s chest and stiffening his cock.  His own erection is uncomfortable in his jeans, so he shucks them off and kneels back on the bed in his underpants.  “That was supposed to be relaxing,” Merlin chides as Arthur stops wriggling, limbs cocked up in the air.  “Now look how worked up you are.”

Arthur tosses his head, and Merlin gives his chest an affectionate rub.  “You’re really quite a wicked pony, aren’t you.”  With his palm Merlin circles Arthur’s nipples, not enough to pull him out of his headspace, but enough to make his cock weep against his taut stomach; then Arthur tips his head back and writhes again, and quick as a flash Merlin straddles him.  “Enough of that.  A good pony would keep still.”

Arthur snorts a breath, body going quiet.  “That’s it,” Merlin murmurs, tilting his hips to slide their erections together.  “Easy, boy.”  Arthur’s back arches as Merlin drags his clothed cock and balls and hole over Arthur’s bare skin.  “Someday I’ll let you mount me,” he says, breathlessly imagining.  “Would you like that, you wicked thing?  To mount me like a brood mare?”

Chest heaving, Arthur gives a heartfelt groan; from the human sound of it, he’s close.  Merlin rocks his hips faster, a cantering rhythm.  “Come on, boy,” he pants, dropping his forehead to Arthur’s chest.  “Oh _fuck_ \--”

With a high, urgent cry Arthur bucks up beneath him, coming in spurts.  The scent of it fills Merlin’s nose; he imagines that hot spurt inside him, and comes in his pants with a shout.

They twitch and pant against each other, rubbing out the aftershocks.  When Merlin can control his limbs, he flops to the side to get a cloth from the bucket and gently wipes the sweat from Arthur’s skin.  He cleans the mess from his stomach and his cock, prompting a muted moan; then he reaches between Arthur’s legs and carefully removes the plug.  Arthur grunts, heaves onto his side as Merlin tosses the towel and tail away and peels off his sticky underpants.  

Arthur’s fingers unclench, his limbs relaxing into a more human configuration; Merlin strokes his hair with gentle fingers.  “D’you want some water?”

Arthur shakes his head, then manhandles Merlin closer.  “Just want you.”  Merlin lets himself be pulled, cuddling Arthur into his arms and nosing in for a kiss; Arthur gives it to him, sweet and soft.  

“Good boy.”


End file.
